Soba ni iru yo
by KuroiKamy
Summary: Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen. Pareja RivaillexEren lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aviso: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen.**_

_**Hola, me llamo KuroiKamy y este es mi primer fic v(TwT)v wii espero que les guste, agradesco a las paginas que promocionaron mi Fic *w* espero les guste.**_

Cap. 1

Eren Jaeger, un chico que a temprana edad quedo sin padres, sin amigos, sin familia. Para su suerte fue encontrado por doctores que hacían experimentos en los seres humanos tratando de crear un super humano. Eren fue el principal sujeto de pruebas, del cual Anthon Focker estaba a cargo, a Eren se le nombraba Sujeto B.

No! Nooo! Sueltenme! Noo!- gritaba un pequeño de seis años al ver una gran aguja acercarse a el.

Tranquilo Sujeto B!- (ni siquiera les interesaba su nombre)- Focker tranquiliza al sujeto B!-

Eren relájate, porfavor, no pasara nada, estaras bien después de esto-dijo el hombre de cabellos dorados y ojos negros como la noche

Eren le fue tomando cariño a su doctor, y este al mismo tiempo empezó a enamorarse de los ojos verdeazulados de Eren. Cada ves eran mas frecuentes las visitas del mayor a la celda del Sujeto B, pero algo tan continuo como esto no pasaría desapercibido por mucho tiempo.

Focker, tu sabes que te pasara si intentas intervenir con el experimento, si el Sujeto B tiene alguna anomalía en su cuerpo seras tú el responsable de eso, y no solo por ser el Doctor a cargo del experimento, te recomiendo alejarte del Sujeto B por tu propio bien -

Lose Yuka – pronuncio con un tono triste, Aaah si solo fuese inmune a sus encantos y a esos ojos piadosos.

Como era de costumbre, Anthon fue a visitar al menor a su celda, afuera de esta había un cartel que decía, Sujeto B, Eren Jaeger, Confidencial ++. Cada vez que veía ese cartel un dolor agudo se le hacia presente en su pecho.

Hola Eren, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te duele algo? –

Ah hola – dijo mirándolo de reojo con un poco de miedo.

Eren, sabes que no me gusta lastimarte, pero si desobedeces será peor – mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor con lujuria. Se le acerco al cuello oliendo su empalagoso aroma – Eren – susurro a su oreja, procediendo a lamer su cuello sacando un leve gemido de parte del menor, empezando a tocar su pecho, buscando sus pezones, cuando oyen una voz cerca de la celda.

Doctor Anthon Focker, se le solicita su presencia en la oficina principal – era la voz de una mujer hablando por los parlantes.

Em, ya vuelvo Eren – dijo besándole la frente en signo de cariño.

Ah mm – asintiendo el menor.

.

¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo con el Sujeto B?-

Señor, yo lo amo, no dejare que nunca mas le hieran, lo protegeré con mi vida –

Entonces le dolerá menos que su persona mas querida le de la noticia de que nunca mas ejercerás tu trabajo en este laboratorio, jamas lo volveras a ver, jamas! –sentencio el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules pardo.

P-Pero señor … - suplicó pero no consiguió que su sentencia fuese menor. Camino en dirección a la celda de Eren pensando en cual seria la forma mas sutil de decirle a Eren que ya no lo iba a ver mas. Su corazón dolia cada vez mas al ver que se acercaba a su destino.

E-Eren – Lo llamo – Losiento, no nos podremos ver mas, tendre que retirarme de mi trabajo – pronuncio con un nudo en la garganta.

Ah?! Porque?! Pe…Pero yo…yo…- dijo llorando con una mirada dolorosa.

Lo siento Eren, sigue viviendo, te prometo que te vendre a buscar y nos iremos juntos de aquí – pronuncio con un nudo en la garganta y se despidió. Avanzó hasta la salida, escuchó su nombre siendo gritado a todo pulmón por el ojiverde. – Losiento Eren – susurro – te amo – rompiendo en llanto, un estuendo hiso retumbar todo el lugar, divisando a lo lejos unos soldados a caballo con armas de fuego, los habían descubierto, corrió para informar a todos pero un disparo le atravesó el pecho – E…Eren lo…losiento…- sus ojos se cerraron lentamente dejando escapar unas lagrimas de ellos.

Avancen! No se saldrán con la suya! – gritó un hombre alto y calvo con una chaqueta color café claro con una rosa dentro de un escudo, perteneciente a las tropas estacionarias. Todos los grupos de la tropa estacionaria avanzaron y se adentraron en el edificio, asesinando a toda persona que se les atravesaba, pasaron habitacion por habitación rescatando niños y adolescentes cautivos del recinto.

Eren que estaba en su celda escuchaba todos los disparos y gritos de las personas aginisantes, cuando ve una sombra acercarse.

Quie…Quien es?!- gritó el menor con temor, un hombre se acerco a la celda apuntando con un rifle. Morire! Moriré moriré! – Pensó Eren agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

Hey niño – dijo el hombre – Hey, ¿Estas bien?... Hey ¿Me escuchas? – mientras forzaba la cerradura de la celda y tomaba el hombro del menor – Tranquilo todo estará bien – pronunció con un tono perteneciente al de las madres. Eren levanto la cabeza, notando cada detalle del hombre, era un hombre alto y calvo, no aparentaba mas de 45 años – Mucho gusto soy Dot Pixis, tranquilo desde ahora estaras a salvo –

Am m – asintió el menor con un poco de miedo

Tranquilo yo no soy como ellos, yo no hiero a niños indefensos, desde ahora yo te cuidare- El rostro del menor se ilumino al escuchar estas palabras. Eren fue llevado dentro de los muros, jamas había estado allí solo tiene bagos recuerdos de los muros, ha pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en esa celda que se le olvido completamente de como era el color del cielo, de los árboles, el olor de las flores, nisiquiera recuerda la cara de su madre, una lagrima descendió de su ojo por toda su mejilla.

.

Los años pasaron, Eren ya cumplió los 16 años, fue entrenado por Pixis para defenderse y poder estar capacitado para entrar a una de las Tropas, la cual decidió ir a la de Reconocimiento.

Erwin Smith, tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo esta tu esposa? – Dijo con un semblante alegre.

Ah Pixis, bien bien, ¿ Que asuntos te traen aca? – Pronuncio el hombre rubio y alto con ojos celestes.

A Eren le interesa unirse a tu tropa, sabe todo lo necesario de auto defensa –

Mucho gusto señor – dijo el ojiverde sintiéndose diminuto antre la pescencia del comandante.

Mucho gusto Eren, nos encantaría tenerte aca con nosotros – fue interrumpido por alguien que llamaba a la puerta de la oficina – Adelante – entró un hombre de pelo negro y ojos frios y oscuros como las noches de invierno – Aah Rivaille, siempre en el mejor momento, Eren el es el sargento Rivaille, el estará a cargo de enseñarte a usar el 3DM y todo lo necesario para combatir titanes – Sentencio el rubio.

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Eren Jaeger – extendiendo la mano al superior sin que este le diese la mano, solamente lo miro directamente a los ojos, Eren se estremecio al sentir una mirada tan penetrante, un escalofrio recorrio la columna de Eren.

¿Porque tengo que estar a cargo de este mocoso? – protesto el pelinegro.

Mo-mocoso?! Quien se cree para tratarme asi – pensó Eren para sus adentros, iba a responderle al mayor cunado su intento fue interrumpido por Erwin.

Ya esta decidido, mañana comienza el entrenamiento de Eren, espéralo listo mañana en la mañana – Sentenció con un semblante serio.

Tsk – chisto la lengua y se retiro de la oficina.

Descuida Eren, el es asi de amargado todo el tiempo – se mofó el rubio – Cuando tu cuarto este listo se te entregara el uniforme y el equipo 3DM -

Muchas gracias – dijo el menor y se retiro junto con Pixis.

Descuida Eren lo haras bien – dijo el mayor mientras se despedia de su protegido.

.

Tch maldito Erwin, siempre dejándome a cargo de mocosos – refunfuñaba el mayor.

Descuide hare lo mejor para no ser un estorbo – dijo el menor que se encontraba explorando el recinto. El mayor quedo mirando a Eren, fijándose en cada detalle, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fueron esos ojos verdeazulados, era un tono perfecto, sus ojos emitían un brillo inigualable que hacia estremecer su corazón, posteriormente se fijo en sus labios rosados, se veian suaves y dulces, su cuello se veía calido, toda su piel se veía suave y blanca, todo su ser era perfecto.

Mientras el mayor divagaba en cada detalle de Eren, este se fijo en los ojos del sargento, eran frios como la nieve, oscuros como una noche sin luna, si mirabas fija y detenidamente podias ver un corazón herido, frio, como si jamas hubiese recibido cariño, como si toda su vida hubiese sido pena y soledad. Sus corazones se parecían, sus experiencias en la vida eran demasiado similares, finalmente intercambiaron miradas sintiendo el calor del otro invadirles el corazón, se respiración se acelero, sentían como el otro le trnsmitia sus pensamientos atraves de la mirada. Finalmente Levi rompió el silencio de ambos corazones conectándose.

Mañana espero que llegues temprano al entrenamiento, no tolerare los atrasos. –

U…um – asintió el menor con timidez, Eren jamas se había sentido tan acelerado al estar con una persona, Rivaille provocaba en el algo que jamas había sentido, su pulso aumentaba, sus manos sudaban y temblaban, ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Una vez sintió algo similar, pero no se acuerda del momento exacto.

_No! No te vallas ***** Vuelvee! ******! No me dejeees! Nooo! – _Agh, denuevo ese recuerdo ¿Quién era esa persona que tanto llamaba?, Eren sacudió su cabeza para despejarla de esos bagos recuerdos ¿Quién seria? ¿Porque le llamaba tanto? Pensar en ello hacia que a Eren le invadiese un sentimiento nostálgico y triste, tenía miedo, miedo de estar solo, el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta hiso que Eren dejaraesos pensamientos aterradores.

Eren es hora de ir a cenar – dijo el ojiaqua asomándose por la puerta.

Ah ok, ¿Me podría enseñar donde es? –

Ven sígueme – caminaron por un pasillo hasta llegar a la sala principal, entrando al comedor por una puerta de gran tamaño.

Erwin! Apurate que ya tengo hambre! – resongo una mujer de cabellos castaños que usa anteojos, su expresión cambio drásticamente al ver que detrás de Erwin se encontraba un chico – Ara ¿Quién es el chico nuevo? – dijo entusiasmada.

E…em mi nombre es Eres Jaeger , formare parte de la tropa de reconocimien… - fue interrumpido por la castaña, la cual se le avalanzo para abrazarlo.

Kyaaaa yo soy Hanji Zoe, ojala nos llevemos bien – exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

Em si, mucho gusto –

Dudo que se lleven bien si te avalanzas como depredadora sobre todos, loca – dijo Rivaille que se encontraba sentado unos metros mas alla, Eren no se había percatado de su presencia, por unos segundos la mirada de ambos se encontró haciendo que sus corazones se aceleraran.

Hoo Rivaille tan amargado como siempre, ven ven Eren siéntate al lado mio – dijo con una sonrisa. La cena transcurrio normalmente, Hanji dando sus explicaciones de 3 horas sobre los titanes, Erwin comiendo en silencio, Rivaille de ves en cuando se quedaba embelesado mirando los orbes de Eren y este se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de que le miraban.

Ah me olvidaba, mañana llegaran nuevos reclutas y se les someterá a un entrenamiento para ver cuan capacitados están – sentencio el rubio recibiendo un suspiro de aburrimiento por parte de Rivaille y un grito de emoción por parte de Hanji.

Erwin, ya me basta con enseñarle a este mocoso y tendre que enseñarle a mas?! – pronuncio molesto

Exacto, tedras que enseñarle a toda una tropa, además, Pixis me pidió que le dieras entrenamientos extra a Eren para sacar todo su potencial.

Tch – resongo y procedio a retirarse del comedor, acto seguido por todos despidiéndose y dándose las buenas noches.

.

El entrenamiento fue arduo y rudo, como era de esperarse de Rivaille. Rivaille atacaba continua y audazmente a Eren causándole algunos cortes en los brazos, no falto la vez en la que Eren le causo unos cuantos cortes a Rivaille causando que este le rebatiera con mas fuerza.

Ah hah hah… - jadeaba el menor exausto de tanta pelea.

¿Ya te cansaste mocoso? – dijo el mayor con un tono ironico mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente. Decidieron tomarse un descanso, sentándose en el césped, Eren se percato de que la herida del mayor sangraba demasiado.

A ah Sargento! Su brazo! – dijo el menor mientras rasgaba una de sus prendas para cubrir la herida del menor.

No es necesario mocoso, me he hecho peores – apartándose del menor.

No se aleje! Dejeme cubrirlo – agarrando fuertemente al mayor y este forcejeando para que no lo tocara, Eren de tanto forcejear logro que ambos rodaran colina abajo. – Ah lo…losiento – dijo Eren al ver que Rivaille estaba encima suyo.

Aah esos ojos verdes, esa piel blanca y suave, inconscientemente el mayor se empezó a acercar al cuello de Eren oliéndolo y lamiéndolo sacando un leve gemido de parte del menor.

Sa…sargento Rivaille – dijo con voz dulce y exitada, cubriendo su boca con la parte posterior de su muñeca, mirándolo sonrojado con lagrimas en los ojos.

_**Tadaaa asi termina el trabajo de Kuroi owo/ dejen un lindo review con opiniones si le sgusto o no,con criticas de que le falta o sobra, pero no sean tan rudos conmigo TwT. Agradesco a las paginas que accedieron a promocionar mi fic v(*w*)v sobre todo a Konata-Chawn. O3O si dejan sus comentarios seguire con la historia TTuTT.**_

_**Bye nos leemos si dios quiere.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaaa mis pequeñines, les tengo el segundo capítulo de Soba ni iru y, aviso que tendrá hard bien hard o/w/o pronto xDDD en los capítulos de mas adlante habrá hard -w- no desesperen visiten mi página en Facebook ( KuroiKamy fanfics ewe )para saber de mis fics, actualizaciones, preguntas, etc. Crezcamos más aun :D Bueno aquí les dejo el fic .**_

Rivaille al ver la expresión del menor se éxito más aun, los rayos de luz hacían brillar más aun los orbes verdeazulados de eren y resaltaba el color de su piel, acaricio el pecho del menor jugando con sus pezones rosados y erectos, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos deleitándose con su sabor dulce, bajo unas de sus manos a la parte intima del menor sacando un leve gemido de parte de él, se dirigió a su boca, acercándose cada vez más, sentía su brazo húmedo debido a la sangre pero no le importo, solo quería saborear esos labios rosados y suaves, tomo la barbilla de Eren acortando la distancia entre ambos

-Aaah Ri...Rivaille - dijo al ver que Rivaille se acercaba, movió sus brazos para rodear el cuello de Rivaille.

- Eren - susurro, sus labios ya se estaban rozando, cuando escuchan el galope de los caballos - Tch, mierda - exclamo - Vamos Eren ya llegaron los nuevos soldados –

- Ah m - asintió y siguió a Rivaille al cuartel

.

-Bienvenidoooos - Grito Hanji al verlos llegar, recibiendo el saludo militar de parte de todos - mi nombre es Hanji Zoe yo junto con el Sargento Rivaille les enseñare como usar el equipo 3DM y combatir contra titanes - pronuncio enérgicamente

-Los entrenamientos se realizaran temprano en la mañana todos los días - sentencio una voz seria, todos divisaron una figura que no aparentaba más de 1.65 caminando hacia ellos - arreglen sus cosas el entrenamiento empezara en unos momentos - sentencio con un tono amargo, los soldados respondieron con un saludo militar - Hanji prepara los equipos 3DM - y se retiró apresuradamente hacia su oficina.

-Hanji-san ¿Dónde está la enfermería? – pregunto Eren algo tímido.

-¿Que paso Erencito? – dijo la castaña con un tono materno

-En el entrenamiento pase a llevar el brazo del Sargento Rivaille - dijo con un semblante triste y preocupado

-Jajaja así que el hombre más fuerte del mundo herido por un novato - se mofo la castaña

-¡Ha-Hanji-san! - hiso un puchero el menor.

-Aaah bueno - suspiro - ven sígueme te enseñare donde esta - guio al menor a la enfermería pasando por el salón principal y recorriendo un largo pasillo con ventanales que llegan al techo, Eren miraba cada detalle de aquel lugar cuando una chica de pelirroja se acerca a ellos.

-Hanji-san hola, ¿Que te trae por acá? - Dijo con una sonrisa amable y tierna

-Hola Petra, traigo a Eren para que le lleve unas vendas y ungüentos a Rivaille - dijo mientras entraba a la enfermería.

-Rivaille?! ¡¿Está bien?! - dijo completamente asustada y preocupada.

-Si está bien solo sufrió un corte en el brazo - hablo por fin Eren que miraba a la pelirroja con un poco de molestia.

-¡Corte! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡¿Perdió mucha sangre?! Hay que llevarlo al hospital urge...- fue interrumpida por Eren.

-No es para tanto el estará bien después de que yo lo cure - dijo molesto.

-Hey Petra ¿Dónde están tus modales? Jajaja siempre sobre actúas cuando algo le pasa a Rivaille - pronuncio con una gran sonrisa la castaña, al escuchar esto Eren hiso una mueca de disgusto pero ¿Porque estaba así? ¿Porque estaba celoso? Si no conocía a esa chica ¿Por qué le causaba mala espina?

-Eren, acá están las vendas y ungüentos - dijo la castaña sacando a Eren de sus pensamientos

-Ah gracias Hanji-san - dijo con una sonrisa amable

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Si quieres yo te ayudo, quiero ir a ver a Rivaille, déjame ir contigo - exclamo la pelirroja enérgicamente

-No lo siento yo puedo curar al Sargento solo - sentencio y se retiró apresuradamente del lugar, Petra y Hanji quedaron sorprendidas con el comportamiento del menor.

-Ajajajajajajaja - exploto Hanji de la risa - Jajaja haaah ese Eren es tan fácil de leer ajajajaja - reía mientras le palmeaba con fuerza la espalda a Petra – Bueno Petra iré a ver a los nuevos soldados – dijo despidiéndose con la mano de la pelirroja.

Vaya vaya, tengo un contrincante, jajá, veremos quién de los dos ocupara el corazón de Rivaille - pensó para sus adentros la pelirroja con una sonrisa asesina en la cara.

.

-Tch ese mocoso me pasó a llevar gran parte del brazo - bufo mientras se sacaba cuidadosamente la camisa llena de sangre cuando escucha que alguien llama a la puerta - Adelante –

-P...Permiso - dijo una voz dulce y tímida detrás de la puerta -S...Sargento Rivaille vine a vendarle sus heridas - entro en la habitación, se sonrojo al ver que Rivaille estaba sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado.

-Tch mocoso te dije que no lo necesito - dijo con el ceño fruncido - Vete tengo que tomar un baño-

-P...pero Sargento sus heridas - suplico el menor

-Haaah bien - dijo molesto y cansado - cuando termine de bañarme me curaras las heridas –

-S-si - dijo aliviado el menor mientras miraba como Rivaille se encerraba en el baño. Por alguna razón Eren se sentía atraído por la frialdad de Rivaille, de alguna u otra manera se sentía culpable por la manera en la que le contesto a Petra, estaba celoso de que ella fuese tan cercana a Rivaille, los pensamientos de Eren fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose.

-Rivaille ¿Estás aquí? – dijo mientras se asomaba la pelirroja – Agh Eren – con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro y viendo de manera despectiva a Eren.

-Petra yo me…- fue callado por la chica y dirigió su mirada a ella.

-Déjame decirte Eren que no dejare que Rivaille este contigo Jamás, no pienso dejártelo a ti pequeño mocoso – sentencio con un tono serio y agresivo, dio la media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación.

Eren quedo pasmado al ver la actitud de la chica – ¿D…Dejármelo a mí? P…Pero - susurró

-Oye mocoso – dijo Rivaille que salía del baño – está por empezar el entrenamiento –

-Ah s…si – se hizo a un lado para darle lugar a Rivaille y empezó a untar un analgésico en el brazo del mayor.

-Tch mocoso hazlo rápido ya es tarde - refunfuño Rivaille recibiendo una afirmación de parte del menor que empezó a vendarlo apresuradamente.

-Rivaille – llama la voz de una mujer a la puerta – Rivaille tengo noticias de Erwin –

-Adelante – Hanji se asomó por la puerta y le entrego el sobre que tenía en las manos – Eh? – era un sobre con el timbre de Lina – Hanji ¿Le enseñaste algo a los novatos? –

-Eh? Si un poco ¿Porque? – dijo curiosa Hanji.

-Los titanes han invadido María –

_**Chan Chaaaaaan! :P se que me mataran . fue un capitulo corto, losiento -.- pero el próximo se vendrá bueno, no me maten por el hard a medias -n- pero pronto vendrá pronto -w-.**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo viernes, estoy muy cansada -.- lo siento por no estar tan inspirada y por no hacerlo mas largo T.T No me odien. Dejen un review con críticas buenas o malas, comentarios, cuchillos o cualquier cosa owo bueno nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola holaaaa acá les traigo el tercer cap. de Soba ni iru yo, hay batallas, gore, sangreee, miembros cercenadoos (9ò,..,ó)9 como les prometí este capítulo será más largo debido a que el cap. Anterior fue corto . me disculpo nuevamente ya que he estado cansada D: lo siento, déjenme un lindo review -w- eso me alegraría mucho, me llego un review preguntando sobre el color de pelo de Petra, les digo que pelirrojo no necesariamente tiene que tener el pelo rojo :V yo le veo el pelo a Petra como café tirado para naranja e.e por eso pelirroja owo además a Hanji le digo castaña entonces se confundirían un poco ewe por eso Petra es pelirroja n.n o.o) es teñida xDDD bueno acá les dejo el tercer capítulo *0***_

-¿Qué? – pronuncio la castaña asombrada.

-Lo que escuchaste cuatro ojos, los titanes han invadido María, tenemos que ir y defender los muros – exclamó con el ceño fruncido mientras se levantaba de la cama y procedía a ponerse la camisa – Eren, tienes que ir a reunirte con los otros soldados –

-S…si – guardó las cosas en el botiquín y se dirigió hacia las caballerías.

-Cuatro ojos tenemos que alistarnos – pronuncio con un tono de aburrimiento – Hey! Cuatro ojos – la castaña dio media vuelta y se retiró a paso apresurado – Tch – refunfuño y persiguió a la castaña.

-¡¿Quee?! ¡Pero si no están bien capacitados! – exclamo Hanji caminando apresuradamente hacia la oficina de Erwin.

-Urgencias, son urgencias, ¡loca! – dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a la castaña que se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina y la abría de una patada.

-¿Pero qué? ¡Hanji! ¡No se irrumpe en la oficina de un superior de esa manera! – la reprocho Erwin que se encontraba sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio que tenía menos papeles que el escritorio de Rivaille.

-¡Cómo crees que van a sobrevivir los novatos si no saben usar bien las espadas ni el equipo 3DM! –

-Se les enseño lo básico en la academia, ya deberían de saber cómo usar el equipo 3DM – pronuncio serenamente

-¡Jamás han practicado en terreno! –

-Pues tendrán que aprender, mande a Mike a que les enseñara a como movilizarse con el equipo 3DM –

-Pero no saben pelear, en María solo serán bocadillos para titanes – dijo Rivaille que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la oficina con una expresión seria y amargada.

-Se sacrificaran unas cuantas vidas para salvar muchas más – sentencio el rubio, el galope de los caballos atajo la atención de todos los de la habitación – Llegaron – pronunció y se retiró de la habitación seguido de Rivaille, Hanji quedo en shock al ver la actitud indiferente de su superior, reacciono y salió persiguiendo a Erwin.

Al abrir la puerta del patio se sintió una aura de desolación, pena y angustia de parte de los cadetes, Erwin, Rivaille y Hanji caminaron entre los nuevos reclutas oyendo sus suplicas y lamentos.

-Seremos comida para titanes- susurraba una chica de pelo castaño mientras devoraba una papa.

-Nos comerán a todos, seremos bocadillos para ellos – exclamaba un chico de pelo gris y corto.

-Debí haberme ido a las tropas estacionarias – decía un chico de cabello castaño claro que se sostenía la cabeza con sus manos.

-Tranquilo Jean, saldremos vivos de esta misión – le decía su amigo de pelo negro y pecas en la cara mientras sobaba su espalda en signo de apoyo.

Todos los soldados tenían un aura pesimista y una expresión de terror absoluto, exceptuando un chico de apariencia oriental con cabellos negros y mirada gélida como la de Rivaille la cual causo intriga en Eren que se encontraba unos metros más allá observando la actitud de sus compañeros – Ha…Hanji-san! – llamo a la castaña al percatarse de su presencia en el lugar.

-Eh? – dijo la castaña al ver que Eren se acercaba a ella.

-Hanji-san, ¿Estaremos b-bien? – pregunto temeroso el ojiverde.

-No lo sé Eren…No lo sé – pronunció agachando su cabeza y subiendo a su caballo ignorando por completo la mirada llena de inseguridad del menor.

-¡Soldados! – Gritó Erwin captando la atención de todos – Esta es la primera expedición que tendrán los nuevos cadetes, tratemos de dar lo mejor y de no fallar en el intento – pronunció con un tono serio, montó su caballo ignorando los llantos y suplicas de los soldados, ordenó con un movimiento de mano para que todos ensillasen sus caballos - ¡Andando! – todos partieron en dirección a María.

Al llegar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que la puerta del muro se encontraba totalmente destruida, la gente corría desesperadamente en dirección a los muros interiores, la cantidad de titanes era escasa pero no tardarían en llegar más.

-¡Yahooo! – gritó emocionada Hanji al divisar un titán anormal que no media más de 4m, se bajó de su caballo y se dirigió hacia él ignorando por completo las ordenes de Erwin.

-¡Hanji! ¡Hanji! … Rivaille – ordeno – Tú y tu escuadrón vallan a cuidarle las espaldas a Hanji – mientras hacia un ademán con su mano ordenándole al resto de la tropa que desmontaran sus caballos y prosiguieran a aniquilar a los titanes.

Eren veía las expresiones de terror en las caras de sus compañeros, todos vacilaron en obedecer las órdenes de Erwin hasta que finalmente alguien desplegó los cables del equipo 3DM y se dirigió al edificio más cercano.

-Mi…¡Misaki! – gritó un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que tenía una expresión de miedo y desesperación en el rostro, no tardó en reaccionar y salir detrás del chico de ojos gélidos. Eren no dudo en seguirle el paso a aquellos chicos pero antes de saltar hacia el siguiente edificio volteó a ver al resto de la tropa, se sorprendió al ver unos caballos sin jinetes dirigió la vista hacia el edificio de enfrente y diviso soldados desenfundando sus espadas y lanzándose contra los titanes, volteo su mirada hacia el camino que habían tomado esos dos chicos cuando un estruendo hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo, levanto su vista y se encontró con un titán enfrente suyo mirándolo con cara de deseo. Eren no alcanzó a articular una palabra cuando ve que el titán cae al suelo soltando una gran cantidad de sangre.

-Debes ser más cuidadoso – dijo una silueta con voz seria que se asomaba por la nuca del titán.

-G…Gracias – pronunció tembloroso, el chico descendió al lugar donde se encontraba Eren y le tendió la mano, Eren no dudo en tomarla para levantarse.

-Soy Misaki mucho gusto – dijo con un semblante serio pero provocativo, se sonrojo al notar que la mano de Eren era cálida y suave, instintivamente la aparto del menor y lo vio directamente a los ojos, quedó tan embelesado con los orbes verdes de Eren que ignoro por completo la respuesta del ojiverde – Eh? – logró articular por fin una palabra.

-Te he dicho que mi nombre es Eren Jaeger – exclamo con un tono de fastidio y se retiró sin nada más que decir, el muchacho de ojos gélidos quedo estático mientras esos ojos verdes daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Eren iba apresurado en dirección de un titán que había divisado, no superaba los 3m por lo tanto era perfecto para su primera vez, desplego su equipo 3DM mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad a su nuca, giró y realizo un corte profundo en esta haciendo que el titán callera de bruces al piso, rápidamente se dirigió al edificio más cercano sintiendo como la adrenalina se esparcía por su cuerpo, iba a desplegar su equipo 3DM de nuevo cuando un gritó llego a sus oídos, miro hacia la dirección de dónde provenía ese grito lleno temor y vio a un titán agarrando a un soldado con intenciones de devorarlo, se aproximó velozmente pero no alcanzo a llegar a tiempo, el titán había mordido al soldado por la mitad tragándose la parte superior de su cuerpo y lanzando la otra en dirección a Eren, este al ver tan cruda escena solo atino a subirse a una torre que se hallaba cerca, veía completamente shockeado la masacre que dejaban los titanes, vio los cuerpos de los soldados tirados encima de las casas, aplastados en el piso, comidos a la mitad, todas esas escenas hicieron a Eren caer en cuenta de lo que de verdad estaba pasando en María.

.

-¡Hanji! – gritaban los soldados de la tropa de Rivaille, se habían dividido en grupos Rivaille junto con Erd buscaban por la izquierda y Petra junto con Auruo y Gunter buscaban por la derecha.

-Petra, no creo que Hanji este por acá – dijo algo temeroso Gunter.

-Exacto, nadie se encuentra en este lugar – pronuncio con una sonrisa asesina en la cara mientras se acercaba a su compañero con las espadas desenfundadas.

-P…¡Petra! ¡Que estás haciendo! – Exclamó Gunter mientras miraba atónito a la pelirroja - ¡Auru… - no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando una espada le corta la cabeza.

-Ssh cállate idiota, no quiero que Auruo se dé cuenta – dijo con una risilla - ¡A…Auruoo! – gritó a todo pulmón con un tono de terror, no tardó en llegar el recién nombrado quedando atónito al ver la escena que tenía en frente.

-P…Petra que… ¿Qué paso? – pronunció con temor al ver que la pelirroja se encontraba al lado del cadáver completamente ensangrentado.

-E…Él se revelo, yo tuve que hacer lo que debía – corrió a los brazos de su compañero – Él quería asesinarme – dijo con una voz quebrada.

-Gu… ¿Gunter? –

-Si idiota ¿Acaso escuchaste mal? – miró a su compañero con una sonrisa sínica y le clavo su espada debajo de sus costillas atravesándolo.

-P…Petra – pronunció con un tono de tristeza mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

-Ya van dos, solo falta uno, ¡Ajajajajajajajajaja!- rio de forma demente – Vamos a ver a Rivaille – le dijo a su caballo mientras golpeaba sus costados.

.

-¡Erd! ¡Nooo! – gritó Rivaille al ver que su compañero era devorado por un titán.

-Lo…lo siento… Rivaille lo siento – pronuncio Hanji con la voz cortada reventando en llanto.

-¡Cuatro ojos! – gritó mientras le cortaba la nuca al titán, cayendo este al suelo, se acercó a la castaña y la tomo de la camisa golpeando su rostro con fuerza.

-¡Rivaille! – se escuchó la voz de Petra entre los árboles.

-Petra… ¡Petra! – Recibió a la pelirroja en sus brazos – Petra… ¿Dónde están Auruo y Gunter? –

-Se… Se los comió un titán – dijo sollozando en los brazos del Sargento, Rivaille la miro anonadado e instantáneamente le dirigió una mirada molesta a Hanji.

-Lo siento – dijo la castaña llorando -¡Lo siento! – gritó, se subió a su caballo y se retiró del lugar.

-¡Hanji noo! – Gritó – Tch – refunfuño.

-Rivaille – llamó la pelirroja, Rivaille le dirigió la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que la muchacha había rodeado su cuello y procedía a besarlo.

_**Chan chan chan chaaaaan owo que les parecio 7(*w*7) apuesto a que odian a Petra no? :3 ojala les haya gustado, gracias por leer y el Hard vendrá pronto así que no desesperen -w- déjenme un lindo Review para motivarme aún más en los próximos capítulos :D informo que las actualizaciones de Sutto Ishoni serán lunes por medio -w- para tener mas tiempo para este fic -w- bueno nos leemos el próximo viernes *3*/ los amo.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Holaaas owo/ leí reviews donde decían –Odio a Petraaa la odioo - -w- mi objetivo se cumplió xDD informo que ya no actualizare el otro fic, porque nadie lo lee y me deprimí T.T tal vez lo actualice irregularmente y para el lunes tendré un fic que prepare hace años -w- porque? Porque el lunes es mi cumple :D bueno acá les dejo el capítulo 4 de Soba ni iru yo -3-/.**_

_**Gracias a Pau-san, a Konata-Chawn y a todas las páginas que promociona n mi fic owo o3o, :3 muchísimas gracias a todos.**_

La pelirroja estaba a milímetros de los labios de Rivaille cuando sienten un aliento cálido cerca de ellos, divisan la boca de un titán a escasos centímetros, Rivaille tomo la mano de la pelirroja y se alejó apresuradamente del titán en dirección a su caballo, montándolo y cabalgando en dirección a María.

-Tch – refunfuño Rivaille al notar que el titán se acercaba a ellos – Petra, ten las riendas del caballo – ordenó y desplego su equipo 3DM en dirección al titán.

-Maldito titán – dijo Petra para sus adentros – Si no hubiese sido por ti Rivaille ya sería mío – frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza las riendas del caballo, un estruendo la saca de sus pensamientos, voltea y logra divisar el cuerpo del titán cayendo al suelo pero no ve a Rivaille – Oh no… no no no no ¡Rivaaaaaille! – gritó a todo pulmón esperando oír la voz del recién nombrado - ¡Rivaaaaailleeee! –

-¡Callate! Ya te escuche – resonó la voz de Rivaille por todo el lugar, quien se dirigía hacia Petra.

-Rivaille, estas bien – dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro, deteniendo el caballo para que su amado lo montara.

-Vamos – dijo frio y cortante.

.

La misión había sido cumplida satisfactoriamente, los titanes habían sido eliminados completamente de María, se escucharon gritos de triunfo perteneciente a los soldados novatos.

-¡Soldados! – gritó Erwin callando a todos los soldados – La misión fue exitosa, los titanes fueron completamente erradicados de María – La voz de los soldados resonó en unísono – Debo admitir que las bajas fueron grandes debido a la mala preparación que recibieron, pero murieron con honor – dicho esto hiso el saludo militar acto seguido por los soldados – Soldados prepárense, en unos momentos volveremos al cuartel – volteo para ver si Hanji y el escuadrón de Rivaille habían vuelto, se sorprendió al ver que solo Hanji había vuelto, se acercó a la morena con paso apresurado – Hanji, ¿Dónde está Rivaille y su escuadrón? – dijo preocupado.

-Yo…yo lo siento – pronuncio agachando la cabeza – El escuadrón de Rivaille fue devorado por titanes –

La expresión de Erwin cambio totalmente, de preocupación a frialdad y sorpresa - ¿Rivaille también? –

-No, quedaron solo Rivaille y Petra, pero no sé dónde están – el galope de un caballo hiso levantar su mirada – Ri…Rivaille? – la silueta de Rivaille se distinguió unos metros más allá acercándose a con un galope apresurado – Rivaille – pronuncio cunado finalmente se encontraba enfrente suyo el nombrado – Yo…yo lo siento Rivaille –

-Calla cuatro ojos – la aparto de su camino y se dirigió a Erwin – Solo Petra y yo quedamos, el resto fueron devorados por titanes –

-La misión salió bien, volvamos al cuartel, lo siento por tus perdidas Rivaille – pronuncio y procedió a ensillar su caballo – Petra ¿Y tu caballo? –

-Se me perdió, cuando escapamos del titán me subí al de Rivaille y vinimos los dos en el –

-Acá hay caballos extra, ten uno –

-Si – asintió – Maldito Erwin, ya llegara el momento en que te mate y no me puedas separar más de Rivaille – pensó mientras se subía a su nuevo caballo.

Todos los soldados cabalgaron rumbo al cuartel.

A la mañana siguiente todos los soldados se juntaron frente a las lapidas de sus compañeros llorando y sollozando por ellos, Rivaille se encontraba enfrente de las tumpas de Erd, Gunter y Auruo acompañado por Petra, que fingia un llanto desesperado, y Hanji, que miraba el piso mientras pedia disculpas en voz baja, Rivaille solo veia las tumbas sin decir nada, finalmente Hanji abandono el lugar dejando a Petra y Rivaille solos.

-Petra ya deja de llorar – dijo preocupado Rivaille mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja – Ya estan en un mejor lugar – la pelirroja se abrazó mas al torso de Rivaille completamente satisfecha del producto de sus acciones.

Eren se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirando a sus compañeros arrodillados frente a las lapidas, ve a Petra abrazando a Rivaille e instantaneamente los celos invadieron su cuerpo, se percata de que tiene el ceño fruncido, estaba echo una furia, no tenia ninguna relacion con el Sargento pero sus ojos le atraian, desde el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron se encapricho con el Sargento – No dejare que te quedes con el – pronuncio, un estruendo lo saca de sus pensamientos y le hace voltear la mirada.

-Hey ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunta a la chica que se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo recojiendo los libros del piso.

-Ah s-si, solo se me calleron los libros – dijo avergonzada.

-Ten – pronuncio Eren entregandole los libros que habia recogido - ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-A-Armin, gracias por ayudarme a recojerlos – dijo bajando la mirada para que no notara su expresion de vergüenza.

-Valla, ¿Un nombre de chico para una chica? –

-¡¿Eh?! No-no soy chica –

-Ejeje lo lamento – carraspeó - me llamo Eren, lo siento por confundirte con una chica Armin jejeje – recibio una mirada de molestia de parte del rubio – Y… ¿Qué haces llevando tantos libros? – pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-Los llevo a mi cuarto, me interesa leerlos, tratan sobre el mundo exterior – dijo emocionado mientras caminaba en dreccion a su cuarto acompañado por Eren.

-¡¿Del exterior?! – dijo emocionado – Yo siempre me he preguntado como sera –

-Mi abuelo decia que hay grandes extensiones de agua salada, el oceano, tambien dijo que hay grandes campos de arena llamados desiertos – pronuncio con una amplia sonrisa abriendo la puerta de su cuarto.

-Woooow Armin cuentame mas – dijo emocionado entrando en el cuarto – Cuando termines de leerlos ¿Me los prestas? Quiesiera saber mas de lo que hay afuera de los muros – pronuncio recibiendo una afirmacion de parte del rubio, el sonido de la puerta llamo la atencion de ambos.

-¿Armin puedo pasar? – dijo la voz detrás de la puerta.

-Adelante – un chico de pelo negro entro en la habitacion, quedando sorprendido al ver que Eren estaba allí – Hola Misaki, ¿Ya se conocian? –

-S-Si, lo salve de un titán, ¿Y ustedes como se conocieron? –

-Le ayude a recoger los libros –

-Y me confundio con una chica – ambos rieron a carjadas. Misaki sonrio y se sento al lado de los chicos a ver los libros.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien – dijo finalmente Eren.

.

Al caer la noche, despues de la cena, Eren se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros que Armin le recomendo para informarse mas del mundo exterior, buscó por todas las repisas pero no lo encontro, siguio buscando meticulosamente, se distrajo cuando la puerta de la biblioteca fue abierta por el Sargento Rivaille.

-A-ah Sargento – hiso un saludo militar al verlo ingresar a la biblioteca con un libro en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces aca mocoso? –

-Ah, estoy buscando un libro pero no lo encuentro, es de tapa azul y gruesa, como el que tiene en sus manos, ¿Puedo verlo? –

-Hmm, ¿Seguro que tu pequeño cerebro podra procesar la informacion de un libro avanzado? – pronuncio con un tono de burla.

-Mi cerebro no es pequeño! – dijo molesto mientras se acercaba al mayor para tomar el libro en sus manos, Rivaille alejo el libro del alcance del menor haciendo que este se estirara para tomarlo, los pies de Eren se enrredaron con los de Rivaillehaciendo que ambos calleran al suelo en una posicion comprometedora.

_**PonPon dashite shimaeba ii no PonPon susumu iro-iro na kotoooo (/*0*)/ **_

_**-w- ojala les allá gustado el capitulo, quiero que me den sus opiniones owo escojan entre ErwinXArmin o JeanXArmin /owo/ dejen un review con la pareja que quieran y con criticas -w- nuevamente agradesco a las paginas que promocionan mis fics *3* los amo, nos vemos el próximo viernes :3 **_

_**Dejen un lindo review owo/ kuro los ama.**_


End file.
